


male mannequin

by lgbtmiffy



Category: King of the Hill
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Puberty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: It all starts with a male mannequin





	male mannequin

**Author's Note:**

> song i listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amzp7W0RkPA&list=PLVUPtnyIxl8UGtOns4Kd7CKmh63H00AR8&index=117

Bobby followed Joseph through the mall. They were on their way out of the mall, carrying their soft drinks. It was getting later in the day and Joseph planned on coming over to Bobby's house to spend the night after they left. Bobby listened as Joseph went on about his potential new girlfriend from his pottery class, which he explained he only took because he knew there would be cute girls in there. Joseph suddenly stopped and looked towards a small store. Bobby would have ran into the back of him if Joseph hadn't reached out for him. "Dude. Look."

Bobby looked up and behind the store window was a female mannequin dressed in a turquoise lace babydoll. Joseph brought his hand up to cover his mouth and snickered. Bobby's eyes then shifted to the mannequin next to it, that was a male dressed in grey mesh training shorts. He felt his cheeks heat up. Why was he blushing after looking at the male mannequin? Then the thought of one of the bigger guys on the football team wearing them popped into his head and his face got even hotter. "Come on Joseph let's go" he quickly walked away and took a sip from his large sprite. Joseph followed behind, still staring at the mannequin as he walked. 

After about a half and hour of riding they got home and parked their bikes in the garage. They were met with Hank, who was working on building shelves. He greeted both of the boys. "Let me know if you boys need anything" he said and smiled. They nodded and made their way into the house. Peggy was making dinner and told them that it would be ready in about fifteen minutes. They nodded once more and walked into Bobby's room. Bobby stayed mostly quiet after they left the mall and Joseph started to get a little worried. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he just wasn't sure when he should. All through dinner, and now as they sat and played video games, he was still quiet. Joseph sat down his controller as he watched Bobby shift uncomfortably. "What's going on with you dude? you've been acting weird ever since we left the mall" he asked. Bobby just shrugged and looked down at his hands. 

"You can tell me, i'm your best friend" Joseph said and bumped him playfully. Bobby sighed and set down his controller, then covered his face with his hands. "You know when we saw those mannequins in the window?" he asked, his voice muffled. "Yeah what about it?" Joseph chuckled. "Well I like the way the guy mannequin looked too" he said quietly. Joseph stayed silent. Bobby was so afraid. What was the look on Joseph's face right now? disgust? hatred? Bobby felt an arm pull him into a hug. He looked up and was surprised to see a smile on his friend's face. "Dude, do you think i'm gonna hate you or something?" he asked. Bobby nodded and could feel his eyes sting a little. "I'm not gonna hate you because of the person you like" he said and tightened his grip around Bobby. "Thanks Joseph" he whispered.

After a few minutes of silence Joseph spoke up. "You know, my Grandpa's gay" Joseph said and pulled his arm back. "I'm not gay, because I really like Connie. I think i'm bisexual" Bobby rocked back and forth slowly. Joseph nodded and took a sip of his drink. "What would my parents think?" Bobby asked, his voice full of worry. "You don't have to tell them. Not right now at least. I'm sure they'd still love you no matter what." "What if they kick me out? People get beat and killed for being gay Joseph!" he whispered loudly, his voice getting more shaky as he went on. Joseph put an arm back around him and pulled him close again. "Listen, we don't have to worry about it right now. I won't tell anybody what you told me tonight. Your secret is safe with me." Bobby nodded and took a deep breath.

Both boys ended up falling asleep sitting next to each other, leaning against the bed as the low hum of the video game played in the background. Joseph's arm still around Bobby.


End file.
